


Slipknot

by Curvybihufflepuff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curvybihufflepuff/pseuds/Curvybihufflepuff
Summary: Being from the 40’s when alphas, betas, and omegas were common, Bucky had an easy time with his Alpha status. But in today’s culture where there are almost none like him, a human tries to help him through his rut.





	Slipknot

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently in my Airbnb for Denver comic con, so I sorta just threw this together. I might rewrite the smut part if people want my actual smut writing. Or I might do it if I'm bored later.

To your knowledge all people of ABO descent were just that. Your grandma was an omega who married a human. She had no choice seeing as a majority of the soldiers that went to fight ww2 were alphas and betas. That was the way with most of the world. 

You had studied engineering, mechanics, and many organic sciences, so when Tony Stark reached out to have you work for him, you were eager to say yes. He brought you in when you had turned 18, saying he would personally teach you everything you needed. And for many years, you worked alongside him, through the reveal of Ironman, the start of the Avengers, and everything else.

A couple years ago, Steve brought Bucky to the compound and you worked with him on his arm almost every day for a week. You grew close. It wasn’t until many weeks of work that he finally had to ask about your status.

“Why can’t I smell you that well?” He asked while you worked on him one day, his confidence in talking to you had been growing stronger for weeks at that point.

“I’m not sure I know what you mean,” you had an idea as to what he might’ve been saying, but you weren't willing to guess wrong. He had leaned into you, close enough that you thought he could bite your shoulder if that's what he wanted. Then he inhaled through his nose deeply, closing his eyes in concentration.

“I can only smell you if I really try. And the faint scent says omega, but it's significantly dulled. Are you on suppressants?” He pulled back and looked into your eyes quizzically. You smiled and stepped back from your work, happy with your finished product.

“My grandmother was an omega, she married human, then had my mother, who was half omega, and she too married a human, so I guess that makes me a quarter omega.” You told him, it felt as though you are giving him a lecture so you smiled gently and added, “Though I’m one hundred percent genius because in a couple more sessions you will be all fixed!” 

He gave you a smile in return, but you could tell it was half hearted.

“I am an alpha, or at least that’s what I was. I still feel it all. I can smell some people, smell their status.” You decided he seemed sad so you reached for his hands and held them.

“Things are different now, you don't have to find an omega to be happy. There are plenty of women that I’m sure would love to date you, even if they aren't ABO like you.” You gave his hand a squeeze before letting go, but he reached for you and took your hands in his before you could step away.

“I know I have no business asking this, but would you want to go to dinner sometime?” He asks, looking deeply into your eyes. How could you have said no to that face?

That was a few months ago, and now you were dating Bucky, falling for him more everyday. 

You were on Bucky’s bed, browsing a website that specifically catered to those who still presented an ABO status. He was out and about with Steve, and you were wanting to surprise him when he got home.

There were lots of things, like a toy that attached to a mans cock, which when activated caused a knot to form, thus causing pleasure for people who had the reproductive parts of an omega. There were things that created artificial scents for others to smell as a status of all presentations and different smells.The technology had come so far in the past few years.

Though there was one thing you were looking for.

Slipknot. 

This very special lube helped those who had the alpha genitalia have sex with people without omega parts. You had learned after your first time that you were mostly human, and didn't have the capability of take an alpha.

This made the idea of having sex with Bucky arousing, yet complicated. He was a full blown alpha, and without any assistance, there was no way you would have been able to take him. That’s when you found the website. And the Slipknot.

Bucky and you had done plenty in the last few months, but never having sex. You educated him about the science of the modern world and he knew the risks that would come with his rut. Especially since his fist rut out of cryo would be the most intense he would ever have. The order had been placed, and you had even gotten the package that morning, but you still found yourself reading the reviews.

You were about to click on the comments, when Bucky walks into the room. Shutting the laptop you stand to greet him and notice that he’s sweating.

“Shit, Y/N, you gotta get outta here!” He tells you before doubling over in pain and falling to his knees. You knew this day was coming and you were suddenly relieved to have had the package arrive that morning. You approached him and he held a hand up to stop you.

“Doll, my rut is hitting, I’ll hurt you if you stay. I don't know if I can control it.” Bucky’s breath is heavy, worry and fear laced on his words.

“Shhhh, Buck.” You coo and he looks up at you with lust filled eyes, “I’ve got something that makes it so this is gonna work. It’s gonna be ok.”

His lips part and he stands carefully, “Are you sure?” he asks you still not fully convinced. You move to him and place a hand on his hard chest, feeling the tight muscles under the scarred skin.

“Yes, Alpha.” you whisper before placing your lips to his. Your words unleash his inner wolf and he is on you in seconds. 

He kisses you with a primal urge and lifts you off the ground, grinding his hard cock into your core as he brings you to the bed. Bucky drops you to the bed with a growl and starts ripping off your clothing. You feel a bit intimidated but roll with it, whining and moaning until he had you bare. You hadn’t worn a bra that say, and suddenly you were thankful for that.

Bucky pulls off his own shirt before going at your neck, kissing and sucking. When he’s satisfied there he moves down to your breasts, dragging his teeth over your hard nipples and causing a jolt of pleasure to hit your core. You feel yourself becoming wet against his jeans, and suddenly it all feels so natural. The primal nature, his claiming of your skin and soon to be your drenched pussy. Maybe you had some omega in you after all.

Moving down to your cunt Bucky licks your belly, and then your mound. His eyes look up at you, and the blue you love so much is almost unnoticeable with the black of his pupils. You feel more sensitive than usual and somehow Bucky feels it in the air.

“Where is the stuff?” He asks, and you point to the box that has since fallen from it's spot on the bed. Bucky smirks before diving into your heat, mad with the need to taste you. Filled with a desire to prep you by drawing every drop you have to his tongue. 

Your first orgasm blindsides you, slamming into you before you can even register it's approach.  
And Bucky simply smirks at you before reaching for the box and ripping it open. He obtains the bottle and quickly reads the instructions. Bucky opens the bottle and grips your hips, pulling you to him with your hips tilted.

“Are you sure this stuff is gonna work?” Bucky asks before biting his lip mischievously.

“I’m sure, now please just fuck me, alpha” Your whine causes him to move again. Tipping your hips a bit more, he pours a lot more than the recommended amount into your drenched pussy. You can feel yourself opening up to it, becoming just a bit looser. You wouldn't have thought that was possible in your current state.

Capping the bottle and throwing it aside, Bucky sheds his jeans. You had seen his cock before, but not during his rut. The head was flushed red, almost purple, dripping precum from the tip, and at the base was the knot muscle, already forming.

“You ready, baby?” He asks one last time, giving himself a couple strokes before leaning down to kiss you.

The kiss lasts a few moments and you nod against him.

“Take me, Alpha.”

He gives you a growl and moves his hand back to your cunt, teasing your clit with his needy tip before pushing in for the first time. You swear that this is the best sex you’ll ever have the second you feel the base of his shaft become flush with you, his weighty balls pressed to your ass.

“Fuck, baby. You are so damn tight around me, gah, shit,” He rambles into the crook of your neck before pulling back and sliding in a few more times, relishing in the way you squeeze him. You know the gentleness will dissipate in mere moments so you stroke is hair whispering “It’s ok, Alpha,” and other such sweet nothings into his ear.

Your words rev up his inner wolf, and the thrusts become more punishing, you don’t have time to warn him before it all becomes too much and you come undone around him. Bucky only speeds up, his alpha senses overpowering his own. Suddenly his thrusts become uneven and he bites down on your shoulder, you feel his base starting to swell.

“Come inside me, Alpha, please,” you encourage, and with that you feel his movements stutter. The inflation of his knot and the sensitivity from your last orgasm bring you over for one last time. You can feel his hot spurts of cum filling you up inside as he rocks a bit to prolong the pleasure for you both, despite now being stuck together in the most intimate way. 

He holds you close and rolls you both onto your side, you nuzzle into him, seeking his warmth and comfort.

“Smart move with the Slipknot, baby. I love you so much.” He tells you as you cuddle. Your eyes pop open, knowing he had just uttered those words to you for the first time. He’s looking back at you hoping you say it back.

“I love you too, Bucky. My Alpha.”


End file.
